


Lay Me To Dream

by knifeblythe



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, JANSTAR - Freeform, No swears, Stanna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeblythe/pseuds/knifeblythe
Summary: just incredibly cheesy janstar kisses ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble (?) i found in my drafts - rating is t bc it’s mainly just sweet little smooches but in a possibly quite questionable position lol (and in my mind it’s a lead up to smuttythings even tho there’s no smut written)

Blades of grass tickled the exposed parts of her pale arms and legs. It was a pleasant, calming sensation that made her dreamlike haze feel all the more unreal.  

She was grounded and yet she could not stop floating, tasting warmth, and sweet, and hot sauce. She wanted to stay, revel in it and never let go and yet there was this peculiar thing called air which was harder to obtain from this angle.

Janna pulled up from her, leaving her frustrated with the cold air that rushed to greet her exposed lips. Her eyes fluttered open to sight what made her gasp.  

Janna's dark hair curtained down to frame her face as she leaned above Star, the moon and stars just barely shining through. Just enough to reflect in her glittering eyes, which were darker than they'd ever been and so much more happy, much more _loving_ than Star had ever seen them. She couldn't not beam up at her, as her hand cupped her cheek, thumb brushing the tanned skin that was faintly tattooed with freckles.

"You're so beautiful." Star breathed, reveling in the way Janna's cheeks flushed deeper, the way she nuzzled into her hand and seemed caught off-guard by the compliment. Star couldn't stand it - she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

"And you're such a sap." Janna muttered, avoiding her eyes but the small shy smile told everything. A giggle bubbled from Star's chest, almost too loud in the breeze and trees softly swaying in the night surrounding them. Janna's eyes snapped back to her, and her smile grew into a goofy grin.  

"What?"

Star pushed back up at her, rolling so she was now laying atop Janna instead. Janna yelped at the sudden movement, almost knocking heads with Star.

She barely got out a chuckling, "Geez Star," before she was attacked with kisses on her lips, cheeks, forehead, eyelids, chin, neck, shoulder - all the while Star whispering all the sweet nothings she was able. Her soft sighs and melodic laughter were a song in her ear.  

She moved to whisper in her ear, "You're so beautiful, please remember that. Yeah?" She kissed the lobe of her ear softly, feeling Janna shiver underneath her.

"...Yeah."  

They were like two celestial beings, joining together to create a calamity and she was oh so incredibly cheesy.


End file.
